Wrong place at the right time
by Asriel universe
Summary: Steven finds himself thousands of years in the future, only to be carrying around his greatest enemy to date in his pocket. but through many adventures, maybe these two can set aside their differences for survival. That is, if they can survive
1. Chapter 1

He heard a faint voice, almost muffled "What do you mean 'you can't do a Bio scan', is he alive or not?" he heard. It belonged to a Woman. "It would seem not" said another voice. He didn't like the sound of this one. it belonged to a man, but it sounded emotionless, hollow, like it wasn't even human at all, but at the same time, he could hear every bit of tone in the voice. At this, he started coughing. hard. "Warning, the boy is alive. I am unaware what kind of threat he possesses" said the robotic voice. "What do you mean D? looks like he's just a kid" "That may be South, but this bubble around him is thicker than your Domed Energy Shield, and i'm not detecting any kind of power out put anywhere" 'Bubble?' He thought, and opened his eyes. Sure enough, his Moms magic bubble surrounded him. That explained why the voices were muffled. He looked toward the two speaking, but only saw one person. it had a female physique, and wore purple armor, with green accents on certain points.

He tried to stand up and get a better view, but fell right back down. "Whoa there kid, stay down. I don't think you're in any position to move. Delta, do a Bio scan" A little green man appeared over the womans shoulder. "Agent South, as i have just stated, the bubble surrounding him is interfering with my scanner. I cannot conduct a proper Bio scan with it surrounding him" he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked around, and his eyes then set on the gun resting in the womans(South) hands. He immediately backed up to the edge of the bubble, afraid of the weapon. "Hey buddy, whats wrong?" she asked, almost concerned for him. He pointed at her rifle. "Could y-you put that away please?" He asked. 'My Gun?" she asked. He nodded. "I d-don't like those" he told her. "uhh, alright" She reached around, and put the gun on her back.

"How did you get here?" South asked him curiously. "uhhhh" how did he get here? He remembered being on a mission. There was a beacon in the sky, giving off weird pulses. Strong magical pulses. Garnet said they could potentially very dangerous. _Garnet!_ Where was she?

"Heyyyy, Hey kid? Are you there?" He snapped back to reality. "uhh sorry, i don't remember at the moment"He said. "oh too bad" she said "uhhh anyway you can come out of that bubble? My friend here is kinda of freaking out about it" "i am not" said Delta "it was a joke D" said South. "oh uhh sure" He stood up and lowered the bubble. He had to take a knee again, he was hurt pretty bad\

"Bio scan complete. I detect multiple hairline fractures all across his body, including a dislocated shoulder, and a minor concussion. He will survive, but we should probably seek immediate medical attention" Delta reported "No No, it's ok" he said, and started licking his hand. He licked it, and started placing the saliva basically everywhere it hurt. pretty soon, he was able to walk. "I-uh, have uh, healing spit" he said. "Kid...what _are_ you?" South asked "South if i may, In my scan, i detected an anomaly i have been investigating. it appears that this human boy is only half human. one side of his parentage is Alien in origin. A race that died out _thousands_ of years ago. A Gem" Delta clarified

"Wait, say that again. Did you say Gems died out _thousands_ of years ago?" asked the boy. "I did" he replied "How a half Gem managed to arrive here is beyond my comprehension. Do tell, what is your name?" asked Delta "it's uh...uh, it's Steven" He told the little green man. "South, maybe we should bring him with us" he said. "Why is that?" She asked. "well, he maybe useful in protecting us against our latest threat" "hmm, alright. Hey kid, you're gonna come with us. plus, where else you gonna go?" she asked him. "I don't know...maybe you can help me as well. You see, last thing i remember was being with my family in some sort of weird explosion. Maybe, there is a chance, that they are here as well"

He started walking, hopefully they were. as he walked, he felt a weight in his shorts, and stuck his hand in his pocket. it wrapped around something small, hard, and cold. He pulled it out, and he was staring down at Jaspers orange Gem.

 ** _Sorry it isn't very long guys._**


	2. Beyond Comprehension

"So kid, where you from?" the Agent asked. Steven wasn't paying attention. He was trying to decide what to do if Jasper reformed, and if he should tell his new friend about it. "Heyyyy, hey kid...uhh help me out out here D" "It's Steven" Delta clarified. "Right, Steven" she said "huh, what?" he asked. "I asked where you're from" Said South. "Oh yeah, i'm from Beach City" he told her. "Beach city? No i mean't what planet are you from" "oh, uh, i'm from Earth" he said "But my Moms not. your uh, friend?, there said it before i could. She wasn't human. She's a Gem. She's not around anymore" he said. "uhh what is he anyways?" he asked

"I am the Artificial Intelligence program Delta, assigned Agent Foxtrot-12, or York" he replies, almost, was that sadness Steven heard? "Wait, i thought her name was South" he asked. "it is" South clarified for him "The Agent Delta was with isn't around anymore. We've all lost someone in this war" she stated. "War?" Steven asked "another one? with who?" he asked "Humans and Covenant" said South "a big group of highly religious Aliens. Though, you showed up here at a good time though. War ended a year ago. But York didn't survive it. i think Delta just misses him is all"

"Wait York, as in New york?" Steven asked "The one and only" she replied "Each of us Freelancers had codename after a state" "So then what is South short for?" Steven asked. "South Dakota. My twin brother, he was North Dakota. He isn't around anymore either" at the words North, he noticed Delta disappear. "But yeah, Delta here is an A.I."

He noticed they had been walking for awhile "So, where are we going anyways?" "I'm following someone" she said "Following him? why do we have to be so secret abo-Ooomf!" this was because they were coming up on a structure, but there were figures in front of it, and South had covered his mouth, and pulled him into an enclosed space. Suddenly, shots from a rifle were heard, and then "FUCK! I missed him!'

Steven frowned at the potty mouth, but kept quiet. "See that guy in the Grey?" South asked. He looked, and found him. "Yeah, i see him" he replied "That's Agent Washington, another Freelancer Agent like me" she said "He's also the one we're following" Steven saw Washington, and a man in blue Armor, disappear inside the base. "Who's that with him?" Steven asked "I don't know, some simulation trooper" she replied.

They kept watching for a little bit, and after awhile Washington, the blue guy, and another blue one (Cobalt blue) came with them. "Come on, it's this way" and they walked off. South emerged from her spot "You know South, if we are following them, it is only logical someone else is following them as well" said Delta, and that's when they heard something jump down.

South heard something, and turned. "Oh shit! Run!" and started running as launched grenades began exploding all around them. Steven began running on the opposite direction, but also away from the new threat. They both ended up on the other side of a large boulder. "South, w-w-what is that? who is that?" "I don't know, but we're about to be in big trouble" "Warning! Target Alpha has reloaded. South, i suggest you deploy your Domed Energy Shield. We should have enough power to last for me to formulate a plan out of this" Delta told them "Ok" and threw something on the ground, which expanded until a clear Dome was surrounding them.

The man just growled. He started running around and shooting his Grenades at the shield. He was in a white suit of armor, with a large domed yellow visor. "What the-Maine?" South. He only growled more and kept attacking. it was at this point Delta released the recovery beacon. after about 10 minutes of Maine shooting the bubble, South finally decided to catch up "Delta, how much longer until he breaks the barrier" "He will breach the shield within approximately 60 seconds. South, i suggest divert all power from non-essential systems, and prepare your grenades-" "No, when the shield drops, transfer yourself to the storage unit, and i'm gonna leave my equipment. there's no way it can resist the both of you. Steven and i are gonna run. "South, if i may, this seems like a very short term solution. Even if you manage to escape this encounter, Agent Maine will only-"Command: Override. Run previous instruction" South told him. "Complying" and disappeared. "Steven, get ready to run in 3-2-" South was cut off by the shout of "NOW!" and two ATVs came flying up the hill.

"Run!" South told him, and took off towards an exit, and Steven bolted towards the woods. He heard a shout, and "Caboose! see tht purple one? she's on our team you should help her!" "Okk!" and he heard gunfire, and South scream "Ahhhh!" and Delta "warning! Friendly Fire!" He covered his mouth as his eyes watered up "no!" he told himself. He watched as those two men from before, and Agent Washington chase away the other one. 'Maine' He told himself

Suddenly "Help. i can't walk on my own" South cried. He wanted to run to her so badly, and help her. heal her. but he knew he couldn't be seen. "Well then you better start crawling" he heard a cold voice say. Souths helmet had come off, and her nose was bleeding. "because if you think i trust you enough to walk on your own, then you're wrong"

"Agent Wash, if i may" Spoke Delta, who had already been claimed by Caboose "in our encounter before you arrived, South attempted to give me up to the enemy so she could escape with another" Souths eyes widened at this. She started looking around while Delta was speaking. "Much like she wounded _you_ in our previous encounter, and as i have learned in our travels, her brother North shared the same fate" Souths eyes met Stevens. "Run!" she mouthed to him "Go! Run!' she kept mouthing.

He didn't want to. He couldn't. "Really?" he heard Washington say "what a _team_ player" "and if i may add, bringing her with us will only hamper our progress" "So what are you suggesting?" Wash asked "We do not allow her to hamper our progress" said Delta "ok" said Wash, who grabbed his pistol off his hip.

"Oh come on Wash" She said with a bitter tone "what are you gonna do, Shoot m-" "BANG!" and she fell to the ground. "Yes" he replied.

Steven, who was watching, began crying, and finally turned and ran, and jumped, and ran, and jumped. 'my twin brother, he was North Dakota. he's not around anymore' he heard those words flash in mind. "and i as i have learned in our travels, her brother North shared the same fate' Delta said. South was going to sacrifice Delta so she could live. North, her brother, shared the same fate. Does that mean it's hurt fault her brothers dead? he felt betrayed and hurt, and just sad because South was dead. his first Friend dead, and his second one he couldnt trust. He kept going and jumping some more until the tears were completely blocking his vision. He couldn't see, and hit his head straight on a tree branch in mid-air, and fell towards the ground and tumbled.

When he looked up, he wiped his eyes, and checked his pockets. Jasper wasn't there anymore. He looked around, and saw the Gem right in front of him. He went to reach for it, but as he did, it glowed, and began to rise off the ground

/ Hey guys, here is a link to the original episode. as you know, this is a crossover, and is not Canon. but Red vs Blue is still a real webseries(disclaimer:not owned by me) and i think it would be cool for you all to compare. so yeah, this happens in Season 6, Chapter 6

watch?v=U9jAYUUL1Vo


	3. Guns, Gems, and Stevens

Steven could only watch in horror as the large figure arose out of seemingly thin air. It grew and grew until it was over 9ft tall, and the large hunk of glowing mass fell to the ground with a loud thud. The glow began to fade, and more of her color and shape became visible. The orange stripes, the tiger like pose she's in. and then in a flash, Jasper was kneeling in front if him. Not for long though, as she stood up, and immediately took in her surroundings, before her eyes landed on him.

" _You_ " She said menacingly. Steven was petrified . "Where are we? how did we get here?" she had picked him up by his throat, and was squeezing a little. "i-i-i don't know. i don't remember how we got here!" he told her. She growled and proceeded to squeeze his throat tighter, but then a shot rang out. Jasper recoiled, and dropped him. She looked at her shoulder, where the pain was. In it, was a hole about the size of her thumb, which was saying something. Another shot rang out, through her chest this time, and another through her hand. The shots were becoming more and more frequent, and she ran for cover, holding her arm up to her face, protecting her Gem.

Steven had ran for cover as well. He was behind a tree, with his shield out, but it was like the bullets were targeting Jasper only. Roses Shield, of course. She ran for it, grabbed the human by its garment, and took off running. Jasper reached down and plucked the now minuscule shield off his arm, and put it up to her face. She threw the boy under her arm, and took off away from the sound of gunshots. She ran and ran until she couldn't hear anymore shots fired.

They made to the other end of the forest and Jasper finally collapsed, leaning against a tree trunk thicker than her. Steven pulled himself from under her arm, and managed to take a few steps back before she could try anything. Once he felt he was safe, he took a good look at her. There were holes all throughout her body, including one through her cheek, dangerously close to her Gem. She was breathing heavily, and looked like she was having a hard time staying awake. "Jasper, you're hurt" Steven said. "Let me heal you" he said, eyeing the hole in her cheek, dangerously bordering her Gem.

"Why should I?" She asked him "how do I know you're not just gonna take that shield there, and drive it into my neck huh?" "Because i don't like seeing people hurt, even if it's people that want to hurt me" He realized something, away not to be killed by her. A way to survive "Besides. you _need_ me" He said "huh? tch" she scoffed "and what makes you say that?" she asked menacingly. "Back there, when we were being shot at, you used my shield to protect your Gem, knowing your arm wasn't going to do anything" She glared at him, knowing deep down he was right "So if you let me heal you, and don't kill me, i'll protect you whenever we're under fire" She thought about it, and realized he was right. She did _need_ him, but she wasn't going to admit it

"Heh, alright kid, you got yourself a deal. Now, heal me" she demanded. He stepped closer, and licked his hand. He walked over, and placed it over a hole in her leg, and held it there for a second. He pulled his hand back and the wound had closed. Next he did her cheek, honestly surprised she was letting him do this. He climbed all over her closing wounds until every one of them was gone. He climbed down "Did i get them all?" he asked. She didn't feel anymore pain, anywhere. "Yeah, you got them all. i'm healed, but i don't want to move. i really just wan-t want to-" Jasper had passed out. Even though she was physically healed, she was mentally exhausted from all the bullets ripping through her body.

Steven sighed, knowing he was safe. He walked away from her, and sat up against a tree trunk opposite of Jasper so he could keep watch. it was getting dark however, and within 30 minutes, Steven had passed out too.

His eyes flew open, feeling like he had only closed them for a few seconds. This however was not the case, as it was light outside, and Jasper was missing. He leaped up, where did she go? "Jasper!" he called out. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his mouth "Hey buddy, are you crazy? There's a thing out here, hunting us. you need to be quiet" Steven wrenched himself free from the mans grasp, and turned around. It was a man in grey-ish armor, with a visor kind of pointing down, and the Armor had blue-ish highlights. "What? No i need to find Jasper" "Who? never mind, we don't have time for this" and grabbed Stevens hand and began to run "Hey, why aren't you wearing any A-Hurckkkkk!" This was because something had come out of no where, and chopped the mans head off.

"Ahhhhh!' Steven had started to run, and jump. though his jumps didn't carry him very far, because he was more scared than worrying about happy memories. He looked back for a second, and saw something materialize. It was Maine, or The Meta, as he heard Delta call him. He was now even more scared, and kept running, until something reached out and grabbed him. It was a humongous hand, and it had pulled him up into a tree. Someone was holding him, and when he saw the Orange stripes on the hand, he knew Jasper had him. He looked up, and opened his mouth to say something

"Shh" She spoke extremely quietly, despite her deep and booming voice. He nodded, and kept his mouth shut. They waited a bit until everything was quiet again. Steven looked off into the distance, and pointed. The Meta was leaving the edge of the forest, and was trailing off farther and farther away from him. Jasper dropped down from the tree, and put Steven down.

"That human is brutal" she commented, but Steven was already up in her face "Where did you go? Why did you leave? _What happened?_ " Steven was now genuinely pissed off. "Calm down, i'm in charge here remember? and i got up and left because i wanted to make sure the area was safe. Turns out i was right to do so" she said, glaring down on him. Steven felt his anger dissipate. "You're right. I'm sorry" He told her.

"Come on, i wanna find a way out this forest, and back to a ship. a way back to homeworld" "Sorry, but they won't be happening. Before you reformed, i learned that we're thousands of years in the future, and Gems had died out a long time ago. You and Me, we might be the only ones left" She reached out and grabbed his throat, picking him up. " _Prove it"_ She growled in his face

"l-l-let me go, and i will" he said weakly. "Urghhhh" she dropped him. "I learned from a computer program. An Artificial Intelligence. I'm betting if we can get into a facility with archives, i can prove it to you" He told her. "You better not be joking about this, or i'll skin you like i planned. Now lead the way" and pushed him. Steven tarted walking to the edge of the forest, with Jasper right behind him


	4. Extinction

They had come out of edge of the woods, and saw a road. "Maybe this road will take us somewhere" Steven said, and started walking, Jasper following behind him. They had to dart back into the woods every time a vehicle passed, due to not wanting to be seen. They kept following the road, until part of it started to turn to to sand. Eventually they came to a complex. Steven squinted as best he could at the entrance. 'We're gonna have to find another way in, there are guards at the entrance, and even with all the cars, they're only letting in a select few. This must be an important place. Hopefully something with records regarding Gems" He said. "Come on, that looks like a vent" He took off and slid down the hill. "hey wait!" Jasper said, and slid down after him.

At the bottom of the hill, there was indeed a vent shaft protruding upwards out of the complex. "hmm" and Steven grabbed the edges, and pulled it right off its hinges. He started to climb in. "Hold on a minute, how am i supposed to fit in there with you?" Jasper asked. He climbed back out "Hmm, well can't you shape shift?" He asked. She mumbled something. "huh?" He asked. She mumbled it again, a little louder. "What? i can't hear you" Steven told her. Jasper glared at him " _yes_ " she practically hissed at him. "Then shapeshift into something that'll fit"

She glared at him and shrunk, until she was about 3ft tall. Steven looked at her with wonder. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're so Cuuuuuutteeeee!" and started doing little circles around her. She grabbed his foot, and pulled him to the ground, and got in his face. "I am not Cute!" She yelled. Even her deep masculine voice sounded like it had helium in it. He got back up "Don't deny it" he told her. She huffed, and angrily/cutely stomped over to the open air duct, and jumped down. Steven laughed, and climbed in after her.

He slid and slid and slid, until he finally landed on a solid floor. Jasper was already back to normal, making sure it was safe. Steven stepped into the hallway, where he saw a sign. Records. "Ahh perfect" and started down that hallway. He followed every twist and turn, before eventually coming up on a door labeled "records". There weren't any guards, so Steven just pulled open the door, and went inside with Jasper right behind him.

"Hmm come on, Gems gems gems gems gems, ahah! Gems." he pulled out the file and opened it. in it was just a card. "Wha...?" Jasper just rolled her eyes, grabbed the card from the page, and walked over to the closest terminal, sliding it into the slot. She started looking through files, but the most recent one was dated for at least 6 years from now. "Hey, this card is wrong. it isn't dated for another 6 years" Jasper said. 'Yeah, but look at todays date. It really dates back thousands of years from. lets read the entry"

'From UNSC Captain langley: "Our diplomatic efforts to make peace with the Gem leaders have failed on numerous occasions. They continue ravaging worlds, and draining them of life. if this continues drastic steps will be taken to stop them'

Log date entry"Success. While our diplomatic efforts failed, an attack run on the gem homeworld by a fleet of 7 Halcyon class cruisers was succesful. No Gems remain"

Jasper read the terminal over and over again. "No no No NO NO!" and punched it over and over again. She refused to believe that these measly humans just came in and _shot_ home world until it died. It didn't work like that. it didn't work like that! "Jasper, i'm so so-" "Don't" She told him. "I don't want your apologies. We're leaving" and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and picked him up to her shoulders "but not that way. I'm getting a little revenge first" "Jasper wait N-" and was cut off and Jasper summoned her helmet, and began charging through walls

Meanwhile...

"You know what Meta?" Said Wash "Why wait. why not meet him right. now" and Church appeared over his shoulder "Hey there. you know, i can see why you didn't want anybody in your head, you got some pretty fucked up stuff in there" "Church, when the E.M.P goes off-" when the E.M.P goes off i'll be fine remember? It only affects computer programs. and i, am a motherfuckin ghost" and runs toward the Meta. He startes short circuiting and going crazy. While he's distracted Wash turns around and hits a button "Thank you. Failsafe activated. Firing emp"

"Emp? You got to be fuckin kid-" "WHOOOOOOOOOMP" The E.M.P was released, powering down everything electronic. Outside, Caboose was in one car with the Epsilon Unit, and the reds behind him. "Caboose, here comes the pulse! don't stop!" Grif shouted "Ok" said Caboose. Caboose kept driving, but the reds jeep was hit with pulse. 'Caboose keep going! Get Epsilon out of here!" "Ok!"

Suddenly behind them, a loud roar was heard. Grif turned. "Caboose keep going as fast as you can!" and Grif, Simmons, and Sarge climbed out of their Jeep before it was completely pummeled by something charging as fast as it could. The thing barreled straight past Caboose, and off the ledge, and into the wilderness below

Jasper landed in the shrubs, and kept going, blinded by rage. "Jasper! Jasper you need to stop!" she didn't listen. she couldn't hear him. Steven finally had enough. He shifted around, and grabbed onto some of her locks. He gave it a tug, and jumped. He was still holding onto her hair, and dug his feet in the ground. Jasper kept going for a good 100 more meters, but eventually stopped, and fell onto her back. "Jasper...?"

"Why did you stop me?" she asked "because if you kept going, you could've hurt a lot of people" He told her "So?" she said, not caring. "and you could've hurt yourself" he said more quietly "Why-why do you care so much?" She asked 'because i do ok? That's who i am! I care for people, I'm nice to people. including those who aren't nice. and Jasper...you and me. All we know is that you and I are potentially the last of our kind. We got to take care for eachother. Even if we were enemies in the past. You were wrong about my Mom. She didn't want people who were already broken and torn down. She wanted people who were beautiful in their own way. Gems who're their true selves, not torn down and broken. That's why i care" He explained

Jasper didn't respond, except to ask one question, as if it finally clicked "You're really not Rose are you? No, you're better than her. Better than your "mom" or however it is you two are related" She sighed "You're right. Our kind is extinct, and we have no other than ourselves to take care of. So why not make it last?" She asked


End file.
